


Friendship in 5

by shawolxaddict



Series: Summer Universe [3]
Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: BFFs, Friendship, Gen, K-Pop - Freeform, KPop, bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawolxaddict/pseuds/shawolxaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Heechul and Taemin became friends in different ways.</p><p> </p><p>Pair: Taemin/Heechul (Bff)</p><p>Genre: Fluff/Slice of Life</p><p>Rating: PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship in 5

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be like one little drabble and it turned into more then one. Can be read stand alone but in and after the same time period as Summer and Babysitting. Enjoy

 

 

 

> 1\. Home
> 
> “This is my room,” I say as Heechul enters. He looks at all my walls in mild approval. He stops at my poster of SHINee.
> 
> “Kai likes them and he spends a lot of time in here,” I explain quickly.
> 
> We talk about nothing important while we wait for my mother to tell us dinner is ready. I learn he likes to dress up as a woman in his spare time and emulate Lady Gaga.
> 
> After dinner he has convinced me to dance to Bad Romance. We are jumping around and laughing by the end of the song.
> 
> When he says he has to go it shows on my face. He hugs me and calls me an idiot because I will see him _tomorrow_.

 

> 2\. Sundays
> 
> We spend Sunday at Heechul’s house. He brushes my hair while he sings a song, I think it’s a Super Junior song. We look through magazines and he wants me to try women’s makeup.
> 
> I cave and he takes pictures. He swears up and down ‘ _I won’t show anyone. Their only for me_ ’.
> 
> I am mortified to find them on facebook the next day. It only gets better after Jonghyun texts me ‘ _why won’t u dress up like that for me? ; )_ ’

 

> 3\. Nap Time
> 
> We would work the nap time shift every other day. We would grab a blanket and cuddle under it.
> 
> He always smelled like vanilla.
> 
> Heechul stopped complaining about my slob after the third time.

 

> 4\. Gone
> 
> Jonghyun tells me he loves me and after I settle from the high I want to run to Heechul.
> 
> But I can’t. Heechul’s overseas right now and busy. He won’t reply for days at a time.
> 
> I decide to just wait for him after he gets back. He knows I will.
> 
> And I know he will.

 

> 5\. Hugs
> 
> When Heechul hugs me I feel as if he pours his heart into it. His guard is down and he is not cocky, _for once_.
> 
> He’s my friend and I’m his.
> 
> Always will be.


End file.
